B L A C K E N E D H E A R T S
by Amberfrost of DuskClan
Summary: A young exited kit, a brave apprentice, turns bitter and disrespectful, a messed up personality, a ruthless and powerful warrior, a exiled blood thirsty she-cat out for revenge. She is in all the elders tales. Feared by all. Described as a evil heartless maniac. But even she can, the legendary Breezetail can have a heart. Even she can find light in the darkness. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1

"Come on Breezekit open your eyes already!" Hollykit urged prodding her small sister in the ribs. She let out a small pitiful mew and buried herself in Frostpetal's long white pelt. She purred in amusement and gave her tiny daughter a soft lick on the head.

"She will open them when she's ready" their mother meowed. Hollykit huffed and plopped down on her side.

"Or maybe a nice encouraging way would get her to open them" Owlkit mewed padding over to his sister. He lay down beside her and gave her small licks. He murmured encouraging words into her ears. Breezekit began to purr and she moved closer to her brother. Her eyes fluttered open and Owlkit shot an I-told-you-so look in Hollykits direction. Breezekit looked up at her bigger brother and mewed. Owlkit stared in astonishment at the coloring of her eyes. Frostpetal had the same look. Breezekit looked at her brother then to her mom. Why were their faces like that? She cocked her head to the side and looked at them with questioning eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she squeaked. Frostpetals expression changed immediately and she smiled down at her daughter.

"Oh no reason" she meowed giving her daughter a loving lick on the forehead. Hollykit padded over to them and let out a surprised squeak.

"Why in StarClan's name are her eyes like that?!" she asked.

"Like what?" Breezekit meowed, even more confused than ever. She looked around the nursery and saw a small puddle in the corner. She got up on shaky legs and slowly moved towards the water. She peered down into it and froze in horror. Her eyes were different one was a bright sparkling blue, but the other was a bright blood red. **(I'm not sure if that's possible but what the heck it's a fanfic) **She began to cry and fell to the ground. Her brother jumped to his paws and padded over to his sobbing sister. She looked up her eyes full of tears.

"I'm so ugly and scary" she whispered.

"Don't say that my dear daughter no matter what you look like you will always be pretty in your own way" Frostpetal soothed and padded over to her. She sat down and flatted some fur that was sticking up on top of her head. Breezekit sniffed and looked around the nursery.

"Can we go outside now?" Hollykit meowed impatiently lashing her tail. Frostpetal pondered over the question then after a few heartbeats nodded. Hollykit jumped up and bolted to the entrance.

"Hold on a second dear" she meowed turning towards Breezekit.

"Come on Breezekit lets go outside" As if reading her thoughts Owlkit added…

"And if anyone insults you I will rip their fur off". Breezekit took a deep breath and nodded. She followed her brother to the entrance. When she walked through the sudden change in light caused her to close her eyes. Soon she got used to it and she looked around in amazement. She had slept almost every day. She had opened her eyes later then she was supposed to and she missed all this, turning to her brother she nuzzled him.

"Where are the others?" she asked. Before he could reply three kits ran over to them.

"Hey Ivykit…" Leopardkit called, she stopped running as soon as she saw her eyes. She turned over to her siblings Moonkit and Snowkit. They both stood in shock. Ivykit wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. She whimpered and pushed herself up against her brother. He snarled at the other kits.

"Holly StarClan I love your eyes!" Moonkit bounced to her paws and padded over to Ivykit. She circled her, a warm smile spread across her face.

"I have never seen a cat with such eye colour, I think there amazing" she meowed nuzzling her. Ivykit smiled shyly at the complement. Leopardkit smiled and padded over to them. Snowkit snorted and followed her sister. Hollykit came bouncing over to them her eyes full of excitement. Small red berries where stuck to a large branch she had in her mouth. She placed them down and turned to the others.

"Let's try them" the others nodded and Hollykit bent down to lick one up.

"Hollykit no!" a yowl broke through the camp. Too late, Hollykit lapped up one and as soon as she bit down she froze and fell to the ground. She began to violently shake and she gasped, trying to breath. Ivykit stood there frozen to the spot as her sister was slowly getting weaker. In a second the medicine cat was at her side. Feeding her herbs that was making her vomit up the red berries. She picked her up and hurried over to the den. Just then two toms came bounding over to the kits.

"Owlkit what happened?" a brown tom with dark brown tabby stripes meowed, his bright blue eyes shone with concern. He looked down at Ivykit and saw her shaking.

"Bramblekit?" turning around the tom looked at his brother.

"What is it Brackenkit?" he asked. The golden tom with white ears pointed with his bushy tail to the red berries. Bramblekit looked at the berries with terror. Bramblekit padded up to Ivykit and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry about your sister" He meowed comfortingly.

"D…do y…you think my…my eyes look u…ugly" she asked hoping he would not laugh at her. Bramblekit looked shocked; he hadn't noticed they were not normal.

"No I don't, actually I never even noticed" He meowed giving her a warm smile. Ivykit felt a warm felling soar through her body at the sight of the Toms warm smile.

~Later

Ivykit ran into the medicine cats den to check on her sister. Hollykit was curled up in a little ball her breathing coming out in ragged gasps. She raised her head and turned to her. Ivykit was holding a juicy mouse in her jaws. She placed it down at her paws.

"You wana share?" Ivykit asked. Hollykit let out a ragged purr and shuffled herself over to make room for her sister. They both sat in silence. After it was done Ivykit gave her Hollykit a soft lick on the head. She picked up the remains of the mouse and padded out of the den. After she got rid of the bones she padded back into the den. When she got back she saw her sister's eye's closed but her breathing was shallow. Instantly she thought her sister was dying. She bolted out and bumped into the medicine cat.

"Hollykits breathing is shallow help!" She pleaded. Worry flashed over the she-cats face but turned into an amusement. Breezekit stared at her in shock. She didn't care that her sister was dying.

"Oh Breezekit I think she is just sleeping but I will check. It was three sunrises ago I think she is fine" she meowed but reluctantly padded to check on the little she-cat.

"Yup she's just a sleep" she meowed siting down.

"I just realised something" Breezekit meowed, "I forgot to ask you your name?" The medicine cat cocked her head to the side only to straighten up when realisation crossed her face.

"My names Snowfrost" she meowed.

"Pretty name" Breezekit meowed. Snowfrost smiled, warm with embarrassment.

"Why did you become a medicine cat, I mean your name fits you perfectly, a pretty name for a beautiful she-cat and you could have had kits?" Breezekit questioned. Snowfrost looked taken aback from the question. Immediately Breezekit felt guilty for asking that. To her Clan questioning a medicine cat about their choice, even if it's a nice one is wrong and disrespectful. Snowfrost smiled and laid her tail on the she-kits shoulder.

"Don't worry I don't mind, I actually didn't mind not having kits, not because I didn't like kits I just couldn't see myself with them. If it meant not doing what I love, healing, I couldn't accept it" Snowfrost explained. Breezekit nodded in understanding. She turned back to her sister, she twitched.

"I'm gonna get that…" she mumbled. Breezekit giggled.

~later

A loud crash caused Breezekit to open her eyes. She blinked the sleep out and looked around. It has been two moons since Hollykit ate the death berries, she could never get the thought out of her head when her sister almost died. She saw flickering lights by the entrance and she peeked out . she shot back inside and ran over to her mother.

" Mama! Mama!" She yowled.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"F…fi…FREI" She screamed

"What?" Frostpetal asked very confused.

"FIRE!" she yowled. Frostpetal sprang into the air and ran out of the nursery yowling as a warning.

"Fire! everyone get out of camp and head to the miststones


	2. Chapter 2

**IM back peoples. I'm sorry about the miss understanding in chapter one her names is actually Breezekit. And not Ivykit. I was tired when I posted that and I was thinking about my friend's story. OH! OH! OH! I forgot if some of the names in this story are from the series I didn't know. I don't know because I only just finished the power of three series. I promise I will try my best to edit it properly.**

** THANK YOU!**

"Fire! everyone get out of camp and head to the Miststones!" Our leader Pinestar yowled.

"Nightfrost, Silverfish, Foxtail go help the elders, Sunstripe and Snakefang, Firetail, Splashclaw and Shadowwhisker go help the queens with their kits, the rest follow me!" he yowled and watched to make sure his cats got out safely.

"Be careful!" he yowled to the remaining cats before plunging into the bramble, and disappeared.

"Is every cat here" Pinestar asked looking around. The Clan began to murmur each other's names.

"Where's Frostpetal! Where's my mate!" Breezekit's father Thornshade yowled wildly looking for the familiar whit spotted pelt and vibrant green eyes. She realised that her mother hadn't followed her here. She sprang to her paws and howled in terror.

"Mama don't worry I'll find you!" she yowled and ran towards the forest. The fire had started to go down but they didn't know for sure if it was over.

"After her!" Pinestar yowled and sent Flairpaw and Brightsky chasing. Flairpaw grabbed Breezekit bye the scruff and began to carry her back. Breezekit twisted trying to get out of the toms grasp. As the Clan came back into view she yowled in fury and slashed at Flairpaw's nose. He howled in pain and let her go. She looked around fur bristling, she stopped and stared in fury as Firetail padded towards her. Flairpaw was sitting down as Snowfrost put some cob webs and marigold she managed to save from the fire on his cut. Brightpaw his sister sat there whispering to her brother.

"Breezekit calm down" Firetail her father's brother soothed.

"No!" she spat.

"I will not calm down! My mamas out there and you don't give Fox dung about it" She hissed.

"Breezekit don't use that type of language" her father meowed sternly.

"I'm going to find mom!" she growled and sped across the rocks. Half way into the forest she let out a meow of surprise as she tripped over a large thing. She did a frontwards summer salt and landed by a tree. She looked up a bit dizzy, she stood up but hissed in pain as she pushed down on her paw. _I probably twisted it she thought_. She turned around and froze in horror as she saw her mother's body placed on the ground blood oozed out from a tree branched that was stuck in her chest. The fur on the right side of her face was burned off and her paws were burned as well. She sunk to the ground sobbing. She felt light headed and vomited. The last thing she heard was cats calling her name before she blacked out, out of pure terror.

Breezekit's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Her Clan was sitting in a circle around something. She was confused. Why are we at Miststones. Then the earlier events hit her like a boulder. She sprang to her paws ignoring the pain that shot through one of them. She ran towards the group and pushed her way through.

"Breezekit please you don't want to see this!" A small cat cried, jumping in front of the Black and white kitten. Breezekit pushed past, heart filling with dread as she took each agonizing step towards the unmoving bundle of bloodied fur. "Breezekit, please!" The cat ran to keep up. "We can talk about this later! Y-you're not read-"

"Shut up." Breezekit snapped, not caring to spare a glance to the other feline. The cat hesitated for a moment, before dipping her head in defeat, backing up.

Finally, she was at the body. A strangled hush fell upon the clan, eyes full of regret and sadness. Slowly, tenderly, she set one shaking paw on the body's side, before pulling it towards her.

Empty green eyes met her own multi-coloured ones. Blood stained fur ruffled slightly in the small breeze. Breezekit let out a chocked gasp, backing up. Her stomach lurched, and for a moment she thought she'd be sick right then and there. A tail wrapped around her trembling shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay." Owlkit whispered softly. Breezekit couldn't bear to look at him.

"S-She… I-I… Sh-She can't be…" Breezekit fumbled with her words, her throat feeling too dry to make any coherent sense. Her tiny frame shuddered as sobs racked through her body.

Owlkit was frozen, unsure of how to comfort her. His yellow eyes grew soft, fighting back tears. He had to be strong. For his sisters. Slowly, he nudged the black and white kit to her feet. Then, all of a sudden three cats came up to them, each holding an annoyed expression.

"What are you doing on our land?" One asked calmly.

"Trying to steal it, are you?!" Another hissed.

"Stupid PineClan, they can never be trusted!" The last one agreed harshly.

Pinestar straightened up. "N-No!" He stuttered, his normal confidence failing him in this dire situation "I-It was a fire! It destroyed our camp!" he meowed. The three cats looked at each other. The leader stared at them his eyes narrowed.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth" He asked.

"Really" Firetail snorted and walked up to them. His gazed darkened.

"For one if we are invading why would our whole Clan be here, second…" He meowed pointing towards Frostpetals body. The FogClan cats gasped in horror.

"We lost one of our queens" he meowed sadly.

"I'm sorry about you're loss"

"That's alright Frogleap," Pinestar meowed solemnly. Frogleap turned to his patrol.

"Marshpaw and Fishsplash go tell Fogstar about what happened and see if he will allow PineClan to camp on Miststones and if it's alright with them we can take care of the kits and elders" he ordered. Fishsplash nodded and Marshpaw looked a bit hesitant before he followed the warrior.

"Thank you Frogleap" Pinestar meowed.

Frogleap dipped his head to the leader. Soon the two FogClan cats came back with three others. They were all carrying moss in their jaws. Frogleap turned to them and nodded.

"Why don't you pick out some cave's, I know it's a bit chilly but its better then sleeping out here" He meowed. Pinestar nodded.

"Firetail you pick out the warriors den, Flairpaw pick out a den for you and your sister, Snowfrost you pick one for yourself and I will pick one for me" Pinestar meowed. He turned to the elders.

"Hey Pinestar Fogstar doesn't mind if you're kits, queens and elders stay in our camp since its two crowded hear" Fishsplash meowed.

"In that case, Bluesky, Silverwing, Brackenkit, Bramblekit, Moonkit, Leopardkit, Snowkit, Hollykit, Owlkit, Breezekit, Crowtail and Pebblefrost follow Fishsplash" He meowed.

"I'm not moving" Breezekit retorted and sat down.

"I'm staying with my mom" Fishsplash looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Breezekit but you must go with them" Pinestar meowed.

"NO!" She hissed.

"Breezekit please" Owlkit pleaded. Breezekit growled and looked up at Pinestar.

"I'm doing this for my brother not following your orders" She hissed through clenched teeth. She turned to her mother.

"I love you" She whispered before getting up and leaning against her brother. He paw was still throbbing from when she tripped over her mother's paw and twisted it. She leaned up against her brother's flank and they began to follow the FogClan cat. As they padded through the territory Breezekit looked around in amazement. The ground was squishy and soft and the sky was covered by dense fog. Small clouds of it covered the ground but you could see through them. When they got to the rival Clans camp all eyes fell upon them. Two cats padded over to the group. Breezekit looked at them. _They must be the apprentices_ she thought.

"Greeting kits, I'm Sootpaw and this is my brother Darkpaw" The Dark grey she-cat meowed pointing with her tail to a grey tom with black spots and a scar down his eye" she turned back to the kits and beckoned them towards her.

"Come with me and I will show you the nursery" she meowed. She looked at Breezekit and frowned. Her eyes finally rested on her twisted paw. Breezekit looked at her and flattened her ears and tried to hide her paw. Sootpaw blinked and realises she was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Darkpaw can you take the kits to the nursery, there mothers are waiting and this one needs to see Mouseleaf" she meowed to her brother. He sighed and padded away the others following him.

"What's your name little one?" she asked. Breezekit smiled she liked this cat.

"My names Breezekit and this is my brother Owlkit" She meowed pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you" she meowed.

"Would you like me to carry you over to the medicine cats den. You must be tired from walking all the way here" She meowed. Breezekit was ready to say she was fine but then realised how tired she really was, nodding she climbed on to Sootpaw's back when she bent down. Breezekit sighed in relief when she was able to rest her paw.

"There, finished, now take it easy and rest in the nursery" Mouseleaf meowed. Breezekit nodded and she limped out of the den toward the nursery, Sootpaw in the lead.

"Thanks Sootpaw" Breezekit meowed. Smiling the FogClan cat padded away. When she entered she was greeted by a herd of kits. They all jumped on top of her and she let out a surprised squeak. She fell to the ground and landed on her paw. She yowled in pain and staggered to her feet.

"What in the name of StarClan!" she hissed. All the kits shrunk back in fear. She growled at them.

"I…Im…I mean…we are s…sorry" A small Silver kit meowed cowering in fear. Breezekit sighed.

"Don't worry little one" She meowed and smiled at the kit.

"What's your name?" A brown kit asked tilting his head. The other two looked up.

"I'm Breezekit" she meowed.

"Hey kits you want to play a game?" Breezekit asked. They kits all nodded excitedly.

"Well I played this game when I was younger. Have you heard of the game called Clans?" she asked. The kits looked at each other and nodded.

"We know about it but we haven't played it" the small silver she-cat meowed.

"Well then let's start"

"I, Breezestar leader of…"

"I know let's make up a Clan, It can be BreezeClan" The same kitten meowed.

"Yah name it after Breezekit because she wanted to play it" the brown one meowed.

"Well then let's give you kits some warrior names for the game" They all looked at each other excitedly.

"What are you names anyway?" she asked.

"I'm Flamekit that's Silverkit, Batkit and Flashkit" the ginger kit meowed pointing to the silver kit with blue eyes, a brown kit with yellow eyes, a white kit with a black paw and green eyes.

"Well then, I, Breezestar leader of BreezeClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices who are ready to receive their warrior names. Flamepaw from this moment on you shall be known as Flametail, Silverpaw from this moment you shall be known as Silverleaf, Batpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Batfang and Flashpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Flashclaw, and also I would like to anouce our deputy. My dear brother Owlflight would you like to be the deputy? " Breezekit asked.

"Yes I would love to" he meowed bowing his head.

"Flashclaw! Batfang! Silverleaf! Flametail!" Breezekit and Owlkit chanted the kits fake names.

"Owlflihgt! Owlflight! Owlflight!" the kits meowed. The fake deputy puffed out his chest and looked to his sister in amusment. She smiled back.

"This is going to be fun!" the kits all meowed in unison, Breezekit smiled. Maybe one day she could be leader, and no one was going to stop her from trying. A smile spread across her face.

**Yaaaaaaaaa! Chapter two the most chapters I have ever posted! Anyways looks like little Breezey is getting confident that she's going to be leader ah. Read and review please. **


End file.
